


When Will You Learn

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Series: Blind Phil [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blind Phil, Caretaking, M/M, Sickfic, lesson learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's got a slight cold. Phil's decided to take the day off to take car of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Will You Learn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zhalenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhalenn/gifts).



> This is for zhalenn who suggested I write a sickfic after my Love at First Sound.

A loud sneeze rang through the silent apartment. Clint sniffled and watched as Natasha ran out of the room, and Lucky looked up at him from the foot of the bed. Phil jolted up beside him, facing straight ahead. "You just sneeze?" Voice still groggy and rough from sleep.

"Yeah." Clint's own voice sounded nasally. Slight enough to be ignored by anyone else, but not by Phil. His extreme attention to sound allowed him to pick it up on the spot. He turned to face his lover. "Caught a cold didn't you?"

Clint had gotten himself caught in the rain, and instead of drying his hair like Phil told him to. Clint sat in the living room with the AC blowing onto him. "Yeah." Clint sighed. 

Phil smiled giving Clint a closed mouth kiss. "I told you so."

Clint dropped his head in Phil's lap. "Yeah." Phil started gently massaging Clint's head, getting a head start on the raging headache that was building. "That all you gonna say today?"

Clint started to nod his head but stopped. "No. I'm probably gonna call you every ten minutes to complain." Phil was confused, why would Clint need to call him, oh. He laughed. "I'm not going to work today, baby."

"You're not?"

"I gotta take care of my man." Phil ran his nails gently across Clint's scalp. "Phil, no. Go ahead I'll be -" A sneeze cut him off. "I'll be -" A fit of sneezes this time, a total of six in a row. "You just beat my sneezing fit record by one. I'm definitely staying home."

Clint couldn't argue, as splitting pain rattled his brain. He groaned, dropping back onto the bed. Phil got up to pull out a pair of sweats, and a long sleeved, loose fitting shirt for Clint. Opting to stay in his own, boxer briefs and t-shirt ensemble.

Helping Clint into the clothes he picked out , and then to the living room couch, Phil grabbed his phone. He sat up against Clint's side, while he called his boss. "Coulson."

"Hey Nick. I can't come in today." He'd started soothingly playing with Clint's hair again. The man's arm wrapped around him, and he dropped his head on Phil's shoulder.

Nick Fury asked him why he couldn't make it. Phil pushed himself up telling Clint he would get him tea, and a piece of bread. "Clint's sick, and you know how much I want to make this work. I want to take care of him like he did for me after the accident." Phil asked Clint what kind of tea he wanted, Clint responded blueberry.

"I'm glad you finally got your shit together and settled down, but. You really think you have to make up for something don't you?"

"I don't think, I have to make up for something. I know, I have to make up for something."

There was a pause. "You know, for someone as smart as you, you are stupid as fuck. I met him once and I can tell he doesn't feel like you owe him anything. Have fun on your day off."

With the tea done, Phil slipped in some honey, and grabbed piece of bread and an ice pack. Clint ate slowly. Ripping small parts of the bread, and washing it down with the tea. Clint laid himself out, upper back and head propped up on the armrest, ice pack on his forehead. Phil's hand was cradling the back of his head, the other pushed under his shirt, gently rubbing his stomach.

Clint's eyes were closed and he was taking deep breaths. "Headache?" Clint shook his head. "Stomach?" Another negative. "Everything alright then?" Clint nodded, turning his head to kiss Phil's wrist. "Thank you." Clint promptly dozed off after that. Phil took the opportunity to sleep a bit himself.

[]{}{}[]

When Phil woke up, he felt Natasha step into his lap, and curl up. His unoccupied lap. Before Phil could think about where Clint had gone, the toilet flushed. Lucky followed after Clint as he made his way out to Phil.

A kiss was placed on Phil's neck when Clint sat next to him. "Feeling any better?" Clint hummed and kissed Phil's neck again. "A lot better. I'll thank you properly tomorrow night." A lewd smile spread across Clint's face when Phil shuddered. "Stop. You're sick. And if you keep it up I'll take care of myself in the bathroom, and you know how loud I can get."

Clint pulled away. "You're a tease."

"And you're not? We might be able to in the morning, you do sound a whole lot better. I'm only hearing the nasally sounds with certain words." Phil set Natasha on the floor and pushed Clint back till he was laying down. Then he settled himself between Clint's legs, laying on top of him with his head on Clint's chest. Listening to the strong steady heartbeat.

"Haven't coughed at all, have you?"

"No, I don't think I will either. While you were asleep, I got in the bath. The steam helped clear my nose and my head. I just got a stuffy nose, not really a cold." Clint voice trailed off at the end, and his hand rested against the back of Phil's neck.

"I still told you so."

[]{}{}[]

The first thing Phil noticed when he woke up, was that Clint was awake, but not up and about. He reached over and made contact with sweaty locks. Clint groaned in response, a groan that turned into a fit of harsh coughs.

When the coughing stopped, Clint whimpered. "I forgot to dry my hair again."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I posted this later then I said I would, zhalenn. I hope this is what you were looking for, if not please let me know, and I'll try and fix it.


End file.
